Spawn Of Kira
by Kira-Akabane
Summary: Many people asked for a sequel to my "Kira Origins" so I thought I would. If you read my first fanfic you should be familiar with the plotline and if not then it's not that hard to grasp. Have fun reading.
1. Chapter 1

**Spawn Of Kira**

Sixteen years ago I was forced to leave the human world in the wake of my spree of death and destruction. In the hope of returning I honed my shinigami skills and gained an extra Death Note which I have passed on to another.

**Chapter 1; September 12, 2028**

I watched the boy sleep in his room as I sit in the shinigami world, overlooking the human world. As he awakes I wait and hope that he picks up the one item in that room that would allow me to be a part of his life. He gets up and walks out of the room but returns a minute later and walks to the desk. He sits down and pulls out his laptop. As he reaches across the desk his wrist brushes the Death Note I lft there and I jump into action. I spread my wings and swoop down into the human world and enter the room.

I stand in the corner of the room and watch as he goes through the papers on his desk. When he picks up the Death Note he stares at it in confusion.

"I'm glad that you discovered it so fast." I say from behind him, making him wheel round in terror, almost falling over.

"Who's there?" he asks.

"I finally get to talk to you. I've waited sixteen years."

"Tell me who you are!"

I step out of the shadows and come within two feet of him.

"Hello son."

"What? Son?"

"Yes," I tell him. "I'm your dad."

"You're not my dad! My dad was a policeman, he died in the street before I was born." he says defiantly.

"No he didn't! It's time you learnt the truth."

I take a breath before telling him what really happened.

"I take it you've heard of the mass murderer Kira?"

"Yeah he…oh my god." he says. I could see the realisation dawn on him. "You're him. I knew I recognised that face. We learnt about you in class."

"Yes, I am Kira. Your mother, Misa, was my right hand man and my partner at the time and she was pregnant with you when I left this world for the shinigami realm."

His face floods with mixed emotions. Pain, fear, shock. Usually I enjoyed that look but this time it saddened me to my core.

"One question. What's a shinigami?" he asks.

"A shinigami is a god of death. Each one of us has a Death Note and a special set of rules that we are governed by. We live in a separate world but I was born only half shinigami so I grew up here. However, over the years my shinigami powers have grown and for all intents and purposes I am a fully-fledged god of death."

He holds up the Death Note and turns a few pages.

"So this is mine?"  
"Yeah. It allows you to see me and hear me. In the past everybody could but since I am now your shinigami only you can. But I don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did so I want you to let me guide you. I set out with a noble purpose but I went too far."

"Ok so who do we kill first?" he asks with excitement.

"Patience. First I want to ask you if you want to make a deal with me."

"What deal?"

"I could give you the eyes of a shinigami. But for a price. I want half of your lifespan."

"Half?" he says looking worried.

"Yeah and I don't know how this thing works entirely. I was half shinigami so I wrote names in my Death Note and added to my lifespan but with you only being a quarter I have no idea if you have any of my powers. If you give me half of your remaining lifespan you may be getting rid of forty years that you can never regain. So, do you want to take it or not?"

He pauses for a while, trying to think of the pros and cons of each scenario.

"What do the eyes do?"

"With shinigami eyes you can see people's remaining lifespan and their names. You need the name if you want to write them in your Death Note."

"Hmm…I think I'll pass for now."

A part of me was relieved. I didn't want my own son to be throwing away his life for shinigami eyes like I chose to do. Luckily my deal didn't take half of my lifespan but I couldn't guarantee him that.

Sat on his bed I watch him go about his daily life just how I did in the shinigami world. It could be so lonely up there. The other gods weren't too sociable and I spent most of my time watching Misa and my son. The hole in our world overlooking the human realm became my spot, the place where I would spend the vast majority of my sixteen years sat, hoping that I would finally be able to go down there again. As I lay on his bed I suddenly get another craving.

"Hey M," I call. Misa named him but always calls him M. I guess it reminds her of me. "Do we have any apples?"

"I guess." he answers.

"Can I have some? Shinigami love apples."

I follow him downstairs and he picks up the apples. In the kitchen I see a shadow move and instantly know who it is. I walk to within a foot of Misa but she doesn't see me or register that I'm there. The woman that I fell in love with was unaware that I was next to her again.

"M, give your mum the Death Note."

"What?" he whispers.

"She'll know what it means. Give it to her."

He walks up to her and taps her on the shoulder. I stand in the room and watch as she turns round and sees what's in his hands. She puts her hand across her mouth and her eyes fill with tears as she reaches out to takes the Death Note and then looks around for me. I walk into the kitchen and without saying a word we embrace each other and stand in silence for at least a minute.

"You're back." she blubbers.

"And I'm here to stay this time."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: September 12, 2028**

Later that night we all sat in the living room, trying to adapt to the radical change. Less than a day ago I was sat watching the ones I loved from the shinigami realm and now I was sitting with them, talking to them.

"It's been over sixteen years since I left this world and so much has changed." I say to them.

"Yes," says M. "They rebuilt a lot of stuff after you left. They thought you had died or just vanished; there was always the fear you'd come back."

"People feared me. I don't blame them for being scared that I would return." I tell him as I think of all the things I did when I was ruler. "I am sorry you know. I wanted to make the world a better place but I only made it worse. I'm truly sorry."

They could both tell that my apology was heartfelt and for a few moments we all sat in silence, until I got down to business.

"M."

"Yes?"

"The reason I gave you that Death Note was so that I could come back to you and your mother, but I have also handed you a terrible burden. You will discover this by yourself but the Death Note has terrible powers. Powers that mean that you just can't stop, you want more and more."

"But I've got you Dad," It warmed my heart to hear that. "Nothing will happen to me while you're here."

"I'm afraid that's not true." I tell him, and let out a deep sigh. "When your time comes it'll be me that kills you by writing your name in my Death Note."

"You'll kill me?" he asks.

"I'm afraid so." I reply.

Next I go over a few of the rules of the Death Note and teach him the basics. Obviously he would have to keep killing, as is the way of the Death Note, but I had hoped that he wouldn't go as far as I did.

The next day I took him to the park. Usually this would have been a normal father and son activity but not when you have a Death Note. We sat on a bench in front of the trees, looking at the park that stretched out before us. There were slim pickings as you'd expect but I managed to show him how it's done.

"Right, his name, the one in the cap, is Mason Gadahan. Watch."

I pull out my Death Note and write his name in it. Forty seconds later he collapses to the ground clutching his chest.

"Wow!" M cries. "But how did you know his name? Do you know him?"

"You're forgetting about the shinigami eyes. Remember?"  
"Oh right, yeah. Can I try?" he enquires.

"Go ahead."

He retrieves his Death Note and a pen from his pocket and I tell him the name of a woman stood against the slide.

"Ok just write it down…now the cause of death as a heart attack…and now write a simple action."

A couple of seconds later the woman claps her hands and then keels over and falls to the ground stone dead.

"Dad, can we make them do anything? Like we did with her."  
"No, I probably should've explained this earlier but you can only tell them to that it is physically possible and reasonable to assume that they'd do. You can't have them climb the empire state building or swim across the Atlantic."

"Oh I see." he replies.

"That's one of the first things you have to remember about the Death Note if you want to use it effectively."

The next morning I awoke and turned on the news. The reporter look worried and he was talking quickly and nervously.

"Recent occurrences have led us to believe that Kira has returned. Last night the death toll was tallied at one hundred and forty two. The killings are reminiscent of Kira's first emergence and this has led to experts issuing a warrant for the arrest of Kira. If anyone sees him, if anyone knows where he is, pleasephone the police anonamously. Back to you Jack."

I literally flew up the stairs and banged furiously on M's door. He answered it and I marched straight in. I grabbed the Death Note and held up to his face.

"Explain why there are so many names in here!" I yell at him.

"I wanted to test it out." he replies.

"Writing one name is testing it out, writing a hundred and forty two is going to the extreme!"

"A hundred and seventy one actually. There's still bodies they haven't found yet." he tells me, in a frighteningly calm and matter-of-fact tone.

"I came down here because I wanted to see my family and to do that I had to give you the Death Note. Once I did I swore that I wouldn't let you go down the same path I did. This is how I started and I couldn't stop. I'm trusting you with this so don't disappoint me, they've now put a bounty on my head. Luckily no one can see me except from you and your mother, just make sure you don't go overboard and get yourself caught."

"Ok dad," he replies. "I promise I won't go mad with it."

I hand it back to him and vwalk out of the door and go back downstairs. I spend the day down there and let him stay in his room. I watch the headlines about Kira over and over. Every channel and every newspaper seemed to be jumping on the story. I wonder whether all of it was worth it. If being able to see my family was worth unleashing another Death Note on the world after what the last one did. After what I did.

Later that night, after I had calmed down and had a drink I decide to go and speak to M again. I knock on his door and I get no answer. I knock again and still nothing. After a third time I start to worry so I back up and charge at the door, breaking it open. I look around and see that the window is open and the room seemed strangely empty. A cold wind blows through the room and bangs the window shut. Checking the cupboards and drawers I notice that some of his clothes have gone and find a note on the desk.

**Dear Mum and Dad,**

**I'm sorry but I've run away. I've realised the power of the death Note and it's awakened something deep inside me, something evil, something scary. I can't face it here and I need to leave to fulfil my destiny. The Death Note has power beyond my wildest imaginations and I could be whatever I wanted with it. This isn't an invitation to come and find me, I'm gone for good. If you look for me I won't be held accountable for my actions. Take this as a warning.**

**M**

I screw up the note in my hand and I feel my shinigami side take over. My wings burst from my back and fill the room as my eyes turn red and I explode through the window and take off into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: September 13, 2028**

I was still burning with rage as I flew over the city, scanning the people that walked the streets at this time in the morning. The odd drunk, a few businessmen that had been working overtime, people that worked nights and were walking home, but no M. I stopped to rest on the ledge of the building, my wings folded and my eyes darting from person to person reading the names above their head. There was no trace of my son anywhere.

As I get back to the house I see Misa in the living room watching the news. I know what the story is about before I even hear or see the television. _More bodies found._ Sure enough there had been sixteen bodies found in four neighbouring houses.

What got to me the most wasn't that he was still killing, it was that the murders were getting more and more gruesome. The news didn't go into details but if you looked just over the reporters shoulder you could just see through the window of one of the houses, but all there was to see was a blood-stained wall. _He's following my pattern. First you get a taste for it and then you push yourself to see how far you can go. He's pushing the limits of the Death Note._

Misa and I both decided it would be better if we just went to bed and tried to figure it all out in the morning. We turned out the lights and wondered what horrors we would wake up to.

As dawn broke we were already up. I had been trying to track M's movement by watching the news and mapping where they had found bodies that were obviously a result of the Death Note; heart attacks, bizarre action, unexplainable deaths, etc. However this didn't help. I was always one step behind and it looked as though he had planned who he would kill in advance, it wasn't just random. One thing I knew for sure was that I had to stop relying on news outlets and go in search of him myself again.

I head out again on the lookout and decide to check out a few of the murder scenes just to see for myself what he had done and why. The first place I visited was the place that caught my eye the night before on the news. Standing in the street where the reporter had been I could see the window but the curtains had been drawn, presumably by the police. I entered the house and was confronted with a horrific scene. The wall that was visible through the window was in the kitchen. Next to it lay a man with a paint brush in his hand and a hole in stomach. By the looks of it M had the man paint the wall with his own blood and he had died of massive blood loss. The trail of blood that I followed upstairs didn't lead me to a lesser tragedy; pinned to the back of the bathroom door with nails was the man's wife. Not even the children had been spared; slaughtered in their beds, apparently by the mother. _All this…because of my son…because of me._

I forced myself to continue and visited the two newest crime scenes. It was these two in particular that made my stomach sink. It seemed that M was trying to emulate me in some way. The murders at these places were exact copies of killings I had carried out in my heyday. _What a role model to have_ I thought to myself. But not even this could put me off. In fact it made me even more determined. Just then a thought hit me and I knew I had to go back home and check.

I flew in through the window in M's room and began opening his cupboards and drawers until I found what I was looking for. Three boxes, all hidden in different places. Inside them I found what M had been doing in his spare time; research. When I first met him face-to-face I knew that he had recognised me straight away even though he pretended not to, and I saw the excitement that he tried to hide when I told him that I was his father and handed him the Death Note. He mentioned that he had learned about me in school but it hadn't stopped there. In the boxes were newspaper clippings, maps, bits of paper with names on them that I recognised and more. And I had a feeling that I knew what I'd find if I opened up his internet history; there were still dozens of Kira fan sites out there even though being a member of one was very taboo nowadays. He had become obsessed with me. It was then that I realised what I had done. _I've given a boy with the potential to become a serial killer the tools to do so._

I went downstairs and told Misa what I'd found and what it all meant. All I could do then is hold her as she cried. But as we stood there I had an idea. _Serial killers, especially ones that idolise another serial killer, always have patterns._ I knew then what I had to do. Since M idolised me I knew all the places he would visit, all the major milestones of my reign and my spree of terror. First stop: my old home.

(Author's note: I have been away for some time but I am now indeed back!)


End file.
